


Night and Rose's Dating Game

by Bella_Chan_is_tired



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And so do Malon Rose and Night, Blind Date, Blushing, Confusion, Cussing, Cute, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Hyrule, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have a semi-weird mind, Link doesn't -_-, Love Confessions, Midna is complicated, Oh God Yes, Original Character(s), Romance, Rose is a fucking badass, So is Night, So its hilarious, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Why am I obsessed with LinkxTetra?, Zelda Sheik and Tetra all speak spanish, hell yes, i love this, owo, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Chan_is_tired/pseuds/Bella_Chan_is_tired
Summary: Hi, I'm Rose. Me and my closest friend, Night, have decided to set two of our friends up on a blind date. I am writing this for an account of the events. I hope this goes well.
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Malon/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Midna/Sheik
Kudos: 1





	1. Night comes up with the idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hell. Yes. I. Will. Fucking. Die. For. This. Ship.

"Rose! I just had the best idea ever!"  
I looked up from my book. "What is your idea?"  
Night smirks. "You know how Link and Tetra like each other but won't admit it..?"  
I started smirking as well. "Yeah."  
"What if... we set them up on a date..?!"  
I dropped my book. "You mean a blind date?" I asked.  
She nodded. "Exactly. We tell them that we are all hanging out somewhere, but then they're the only ones that show up!"  
"So, we're telling the others..?" I asked, grinning.  
"Yep."  
"Awesome. When will we do it?"  
Night smiled. "Hm. Saturday," she said softly.  
"Good. This will be hilarious to watch."


	2. Setting it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Night share their idea with some of their other friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU

"Hey, Rosa. Hey, Noche. What did you need us for?"  
Night and I had called over the others to tell them about our plan.  
"Question," Zelda put her hand up.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did your text to me specifically say to make sure Tetra doesn't come?"  
Her brother, Sheik, nodded in agreement.  
Night smiled softy. "Well... I had an idea.."  
"What kind of idea?" Midna leaned closer.  
Night glanced at me, signaling me to continue.  
"Night had the idea of setting up our Link and Tetra on a date."  
The room filled with laughter. "That is the best idea I have ever heard!" Malon said, still laughing.  
"That... I fucking love it," Midna smirked.  
"My sister definitely needs someone to get her on a date with Link. Glad you decided to do it," Zelda grinned.  
"No problem! It was bothering me that they were both too shy to confess."  
"Agreed."  
"When are we gonna do it?"  
I smirked. "Saturday."  
"Hell yes."


End file.
